


Candy Man

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Candy Man

"Don't throw those damn things-- OW!" Chris said, as Joey chucked yet another piece of leftover Halloween candy at him.

Chris reached over, grabbing what felt like a Starburst from the paper grocery sack next to him, and hurled it as hard as he could at the man sitting in the armchair.

"Fuck!" Joey cried, and Chris looked up, alarmed that he might have actually hurt the younger man.

However, Joey was grinning lecherously at him, and Chris, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, was reminded that Joey was *much* bigger than him, as Joey stood and advanced on him.

Chris stood as well, meeting Joey in the middle of the room. Joey was still grinning, and Chris wasn't worried-- well, not much. Joey's bark was worse than his bite, as the saying went.

Joey suddenly reached out and grabbed Chris, pulling him close with one arm, and with the other, digging into Chris's ribs with those impossibly long fingers.

Chris howled, tears springing to his eyes, and gasping, he tried to pull away from Joey. He *hated* to be tickled, hated it more than anything, and Joey was likely to get peed on here in a minute if he didn't let up.

Chris managed to wrestle Joey to his knees. Joey loosened his grip momentarily, and Chris scrambled away, only to climb back on top of Joey, resting his head on the other man's chest.

Joey ran his fingers through Chris's hair, and raised his head to look at Chris with those liquid brown eyes Chris had fallen in love with so long ago.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Chris said softly.

Joey wrapped his arms around Chris, who reveled in the warmth radiating from his Joey. HIS Joey. Chris smiled at the idea of anyone owning Joey -- stubborn, do-his-own-thing Joey.

"Yeah, I know." Joey replied. "I love you too, Chris."


End file.
